Amatúlië, A Blessed Arrival
by MilkyWilkyWay
Summary: Yavanna of the Valar has twisted fate and brought forth a powerful being to save the line of Durin. Will her actions alter the story of the Lord of the Rings, and save the Line of Durin? Or is fate always set in stone?


Saruman knew that he had made a mistake when he woke at dawn.

He knew that it was too late to fix anything. Because it was gone.

The palantir flitted through his head. Perhaps it had more answers.

No it had to.

The white clothed servant glided to the recently acquired palantir on the pedestal and ripped off the cloak covering it. The first touch burned as it hadn't before, but visions clouded his mind despite it.

_A tree blossoms in the river of Mirkwood, where it cuts though the Elven Road. It is different than everything else around it, the bark is healthy and brown, the leaves are green and full, and its flowers are a radiant pink. It seems to emit a light. Suddenly the tree cracks down the middle. The tree immediately begins to wilt and decay. Within a matter of seconds the tree is gone down the river and a figure is standing in its place. It is small, like a child. She is beautiful._

Saruman gasps as he hits the floor.

Nothing had ever pushed him out of a vision. Never had trouble at all. He had to confirm it, Saruman knew what had happened and yet he had to feel it, with his staff in his hand.

Saruman left back to his room, where he had left his staff, and stared at it.

Why had he left it? Was it because he was afraid?

His fingers brushed the white wood, and it crumbled. The staff fell, like ash, into a neat pile on the floor.

Saruman screamed.

Gandalf did not know what was happening. Something was odd, definitely out of place, and it had been bothering him all morning. He was currently outside of Beorn's home, standing amidst the giant bees and fresh air. One could think him at peace, and yet a storm raged in his grey head.

"Gandalf? Do you want a bite to eat? I saved some in case you wanted breakfast, had to fight off a few dwarves."

Gandalf smiled and turned to observe the miracle that was Bilbo Baggins. The innocence of hobbits was something he had always treasured.

"Why thank you Bilbo but I am quite busy pondering. You may finish up my portion, I know you eat more than two dwarves."

Bilbo blushed but thanked him and traded back into the wooden cabin. Almost as if waiting for Bilbo's leave, a voice cut through the silent meadow.

"Do you feel this too Gandalf?"

He turned to observe Radagast. If Radagast knew, then this was more serious than he would have liked to deal with.

"I do. Someone in our number has died."

Radagast shuddered, it was a thing that invoked empathy from Gandalf, because he thought of the Brown Wizard so fondly.

"Yes. Who it is, we are soon to find out."

"But that is not the only thing Gandalf. There is a presence in my forest that I cannot identify. It appeared around the same time that one in our number fell. What does it mean?"

Gandalf reeled, a new presence in Mirkwood?

"It is not of the dark either. It is light. The forest is already beginning to heal around the river. I think we have been graced with a blessing, rather than an omen. This could drive back the darkness coming from Dol Guldur. We must find it!"

"I agree, this could be a turning point, and perhaps an ally. I am leaving with my company to Mirkwood today, I will meet you where the Elven Road begins."

"Aye, I will investigate while I wait. Do tell Beorn I said Hi won't you? Tragic past that poor creature…"

With that, the brown wizard left the garden. Gandalf could hear the creaking of wood as Radagast got on his sled, and the pattering of feet, as the rabbits took off.

He had to make plans for departure

Tranduil shivered for the fourth time that morning and mentally chastised himself. He reminded himself that he had nothing to be energetic about, his guard surrounded him, he was armed, and his son was ready to impress him with his archery as usual. That boy had issues, he kept trying too hard to please his father. He would deal with that pressing parental problem later.

"Sir, we approach the river, where the disturbance was felt by the trees."

He knotted his brow ever so slightly. The trees….they had not spoken in some time since the darkness has spread from Dol Guldur. Yet speak they did. Whatever matter this was, it was definitely to be seen with his own eyes.

"Ada, look around, the forest is different here."

Tranduil look up and indeed, the trees were green. Sunlight peaked through the canopy ever so slightly, but the difference was enough to light the elven road with light.

'_Hello Tranduil, King of the Woodland Realm, would you like to play?"_

"Sir, the river!"

He gasped as the voice in his head was replaced by the shout of one of his guards. What was that? It was a girls, what could have-

He saw the river. It was clean, babbling like it once had and full of colorful fish.

"It extends to the rest of the forest, look at the trees on the bank!"

Indeed, all that touched the now clean river were free of darkness and evil.

"I heard a voice in my head. It was a girl, she might know what has caused this."

Legolas looked at him sharply but he pointedly ignored him. He did not know what his face looked like, and he couldn't bear to see his son see him so agitated. He had to find this girl.

_'Or perhaps I have found you…'_

A tiny girl, no taller than a hobbit, perched above the company of elves. She was pale, her skin almost glowing, with short green hair that curled around her elegantly twisted pink ears, almost resembling flowers. Her eyes shined with curiosity, and her tiny hands gripped the bark below her tighter, as to lean forward. She wore nothing but a green dress, fashioned like moss around her tiny body.

"I heard a voice in my head. It was a girl, she might know what has caused this…"

Her grin widened, she looked like a Cheshire cat, leering down at them, if it were not for the child-like innocence.

_'Or perhaps I have found you…'_

She leaned back quickly as the elf looked up, she hadn't expected him to perhaps know where she was hiding. Unsettled, she scampered off without rustling the leaves around her, and took off. She had a job. Yavanna had told her to find Radagast.

"Look for the brown village, on the western eaves of Mirkwood, he will be in a hut. Ask his birds if you are lost. When you find him, sing him the song I have taught you and he will trust you."

Her musical little voice repeated the instructions as she whizzed towards the east. Yavanna had trusted her with this mission, she would find the wizard.

"I am Erdë, seed of the new light. I am, here to save Middle Earth and its people. I will save the line of Durin."


End file.
